Tears and Destruction
by TheMoonAndStarsLove
Summary: {Sequel to Taken}
1. Chapter 1

_**Told ya you didn't have to wait months ^^**_

_**Hiya guys! How's it going? I bet you didn't expect this for months~ Well it has been around a month since I finished Taken, but still...**_

_**So. Much. Planning. **_

_**I've actually written down notes on what I want to happen in each chapter...So far I'm over 10 chapters in notes (now to actually make a chapter out of them...) Oh and I'll probably change the name when I think of a better one...My brain doesn't like thinking up titles T_T**_

_**Anywho, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy ^^**_

_**{I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh...And that's probably a good thing XD}**_

* * *

This wasn't how it was meant to be. Right now Yuuri should have been on his way back to the castle with Wolfram next to him. Instead he was walking aimlessly inside the houseki mine alone, afraid that if he was near someone right now he would let his anger out on them. A few hours ago, Sir Wintt had disappeared with Wolfram into the forest without a trace. Even after scouting the whole area twice, no one found them. Yuuri was angry with himself for letting Sir Wintt get away. That man had won this time. However, he wouldn't hold the victory for long.

* * *

Quietly Yuuri walked down one of the many corridors in the underground mine. He was in no danger as he passed soldiers regularly. He just needed to be alone to think.

While walking around, he went into one of the many rooms along the dark hallway. Even though this mine wasn't comforting in the first place and it was creepy, there was something about this room that was just simply _evil. _Maybe it was the dark colouring of the walls, or the weird carving of a man and dragon on the floor. It also could have been the numerous family portraits surrounding him. Few reminded him of Sir Wintt, with their distinct red hair and striking blue eyes. Yuuri walked up to the portrait of an older woman whose traits were similar to the traits of Sir Wintt.

"That is Lady Leah Wintt." Yuuri turned his head at the sound of Conrad's voice. "She was Sir Wintt's mother."

Yuuri faced the picture again.

"She looks kind of angry." He commented looking at the woman's eyes. "Was everything that happened really true? Did the Wintt family actually betray the Mazoku?"

Conrad stayed silent for a few long moments. This only made Yuuri more suspicious.

"Lady Leah was loyal to Shin Makoku." Conrad told Yuuri, an edge of sadness in his voice. "But some of her family was not. It was because of them she died."

"It wasn't found out until a few months after the Wintt's deaths that Lady Leah was innocent and it was actually her brother Gerald and three of her sons that were the ones involved with the humans. Lady Leah and the rest of her family were innocent and still loyal to the Kingdom to the day they died.

Yuuri stayed silent. He didn't comment or utter a single word as Conrad explained how an entire family was massacred over a crime that only a few had committed. He listened as Conrad told him the reason why Leah looked so bitter in the painting was that because her husband had just been killed by the very people she was trying to help. He didn't speak when Conrad told him about how much the Wintt's had helped the Kingdom throughout the generations. He didn't talk, not because he didn't want to interrupt, but because he wasn't sure if he could. He felt saddened by the sorrowful history of the Wintt's. Someone they had trusted, betrayed them by not returning that trust. Yuuri knew what it was like to be betrayed. But to feel that exact pain moments before your death? Yuuri could only imagine how much more painful that would have been.

"Why?" Yuuri asked in a strained voice after his godfather had finished speaking. "Why wasn't it investigated further? Why not imprison them and give them a proper trial? Why do that? Why kill them?!" Yuuri shook his trying to fight away the tears. He hated it. He hated that innocent people died, he hated that a murderer didn't have to become that way, he hated the fact that Wolfram, his fiance, could have been saved from going through the hell he was in.

"The number of Aristocrats that wanted to deal with the situation quickly and swiftly, outnumbered those who were against it." Conrad told the King. "I agree that everything could have been different if only the situation had been handled differently."

Yuuri looked away from the painting and around the other ones around the rest of the room. The subject was getting too much for him, he needed to change it.

A question suddenly entered his mind.

"Had Wolf met Sir Wintt before now?"

Picking up that Yuuri wanted to move on, Conrad nodded. "I think he met him a few times...Leonardo spent most of his teenage years at an academy to train, and after that he went straight into the army." Conrad said. "Also I doubt Wolfram would have remembered him as his appearance has changed from twenty years ago. Also back then he preferred that everyone called him by his second name Arthur because he hated his first name."

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything was spinning in his head. The Wintt's family history, his fiance was still a prisoner to a mad man, and the fact that he had a gut feeling that there was more going to happen than what everyone thought. Why would a man wait so many years just to kidnap the former prince? Also, why hide in this mine with an army of men? What was Sir Wintt planning to do with all those men? Was he going to attack the Kingdom? Or was he planning something else? Something worse? Yuuri was getting a headache by just trying to figure out what went through that man's head. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Gunter calling for him.

"Your Majesty? Oh Your Majesty where are you?"

"Gunter, His Majesty is in here." Conrad called out to the distressed advisor, who came running in only moments after.

"Oh there you are, Your Majesty. I've been searching all over for you." Gunter said walking up to the King.

"What's wrong Gunter?" Conrad asked. Both him and Yuuri hoping that Gunter had come with news. Which sadly he didn't.

"I've come to inform His Majesty that a carriage has been prepared to take him, Princess Greta and His Eminence back to the castle."

"But I want to stay and search for Wolfram!" Yuuri said in protest. "You can take Greta and Murata back but I want to stay!"

Gunter shook his head. "Your Majesty, it would better for you to go back to the castle where it is safe." Next to him Conrad agreed.

"Highness, you don't have to stay. There are many searching every inch of the forest and surrounding area. If Wolfram is still somewhere near, then we'll find him."

_If_…That word stuck in Yuuri's head. It had been hours since Sir Wintt took Wolfram away and the possibility of him not being in the area was higher than the possibility of being here. Not only did that thought make him angry, but it also scared Yuuri. He was scared that he wouldn't see Wolfram again. He was scared that Wolfram would have to suffer because of the incompetence the Ten Aristocrats and himself. He was scared that when they found him, he would no longer be the Wolfram that everyone knew. Yuuri also knew that even if they found Wolfram that they would have to be careful, otherwise the same situation as earlier would be repeated. But only this time Wolfram might end up _dead…_

"I want to help." Yuuri looked at his godfather and advisor pleadingly even though he knew both would stick to their decision firmly.

"You Majesty, Gwendal has given me his word that as soon as there is a lead, he will send a messenger dove to inform us." Gunter reassured the King. "There is no need for you to stay here in this potentially dangerous place."

"_Potentially._" Yuuri repeated. "Who would attack me when there are soldiers everywhere?"

"With the way things are now, we can't be too careful."

"But-"

"Please Your Majesty."

Yuuri downcast his eyes in defeat. He really wanted to stay and help, but he thought that if he stayed, then he would only be a bother, making the people around him worry over him when they should worry for Wolfram.

"Okay, I'll go back to the castle." Yuuri agreed. He looked at Gunter. "But I want regular updates on everything that happens."

"Of course Your Majesty. Thank you." Gunter bowed slightly in respect. He was now relieved to know that in a few hours his King would be back behind the safety of the castle walls.

Yuuri remained silent as he followed Gunter through the corridor, Conrad walking at his pace beside him.

Conrad could see where Yuuri was coming from. He knew that he felt responsible for what happened. If there was more time to think, Wolfram _and _Greta both could have been saved, but that was the thing, there just wasn't enough time to act any other way than the way he did without the risk of someone dying. Reassuring the King, telling him that it wasn't his fault, wouldn't do anything as Conrad knew that it wouldn't change how Yuuri felt.

It didn't go unnoticed by the people around Yuuri that when they passed the spot where the splatters of Wolfram's dried blood was, that he tensed up and a dark, angry aura surrounded him again.

The air outside smelt like blood mixed with fresh rain. The fields where the battle took place was no pretty sight either. There was still some bodies of the deceased lying on the field yet to be taken care of, with those who had been now resting in lines on the far side of the field. The dead Mazoku waiting to be taken back to the Kingdom, while the dead human corpses waited to be buried nearby. A sickbay had been set up close to the mine to mend the wounds of the survivors and of Sir Wintt's prisoners that had been found. The states that they found the prisoners in were horrid. Bruises covering their bodies, most of them having bones, some were skinny and sickly from starvation and lack of nutrition. Many had to be carried as they could hardly walk. It was an upsetting thing for anyone to witnessed, but it only made the King more determined to make Sir Wintt pay.

By the time Gunter, Yuuri and Conrad reached the carriage, Murata was already waiting there with Yosak by his side. There were hardly any greetings between them, Yuuri only really speaking to say his goodbye to Gunter as he got into the carriage and sat down carefully next to his sleeping daughter. He watched as Murata followed him in and sat on the seat opposite of his. He barely waved as the carriage began to move.

"Sir Wintt's not going to kill Lord Von Bielefelt, Shibuya." Murata spoke once they were far enough. It was something that needed to be said to calm the King's mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Yuuri asked turning away from the window and looking at his friend. "He was holding a dagger to his thro-" Yuuri stopped when Greta stirred next to him. He sighed running a hand over her head to comfort her. He waited a moment before sleeping to make sure she was still asleep. "He looked like he was ready to kill Wolfram."

"He devised a plan so he _wouldn't _have to kill him." Murata explained also watching Greta for a moment then setting his eyes on his friend again. "The purpose of bringing Greta into the situation wasn't so he could watch you as you had to choose, but actually so he could make sure you wouldn't get Lord Von Bielefelt back without having to kill him." Murata's glasses reflected as he looked out the window. "He doesn't want to kill Lord Von Bielefelt unless he really has to. More than anything, _he wants him for himself."_

"Why are you telling me something I already know?" Yuuri barked at his friend in a hushed tone. Greta remained sleeping soundly next to him.

Completely ignoring the fact that his friend had just snapped at him, Murata set his eyes on Yuuri again. "The whole point of me telling you this is that you don't have to worry about them finding your fiance's dead body. As long as Sir Wintt still wants him, Lord Von Bielefelt going to live."

"But he'll be…" The king couldn't even bring it to himself to think it, let alone say it.

"Shibuya, you know as well as I do that he'll fight as much as he can to make sure that won't happen."

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE DONE! YES!_**

**_Now! Throw your hands up and shout for joy because of school!  
*Crickets*  
Exactly..._**

**_So whatcha guys think of chapter one? I hope you likey ^^ The next chapter will have Wolfie in it~ Whenever I actually write that...stupid life I don't have makes me so busy..._**

**_Seriously nothing to say about other stories at the moment...Not a clue where I'm gonna go yet -_-" I have a BIG plan for Shipwrecked but...So. Much. Planning._**

**_So...what do you guys think I'll do to Wolfie? I wanna know what you think._**

**_Well it's after two thirty in the morning and I need sleep...Early mornings suuuuuck. *Sigh* All well, it's for a good reason...because talking to an American is always a good reason. Well awesome Americans anyway._**

**_*waves* Bai! Hopes you enjoyed it! _**

**_OH_**

**_AND HAPPY (BELATED) VALENTINES DAY~_**

**_*hands out valentines day cupcakes*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews~! IT MAKES ME SO FRIKKIN HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!_

_**It hasn't quite been a month and yet here I am! Yeah I know. I could have updated sooner...But I do have a life you know.**_

_**. . .**_

_**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_***Wipes away tear* **_

_**Yeah, I have no life.**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH~**_

* * *

Wolfram stared into darkness. Once again, he had no idea where he was. He didn't know exactly how long he had been awake for, but he guessed it was somewhere around an hour. Every now and then, he would hear someone yell, or cheer outside the dark room. He had not dared to move just in case he did something to inform everyone that he was awake. He wanted to avoid those vile humans for as long as he could.

In his time alone, Wolfram wondered what would happen now. He worried that the rescue attempt at the houseki mine was the only chance for him to be saved, but for the sake of his sanity, he quickly banished that fear from his mind every time he thought about it. Surely, Yuuri was going to find him and save him, right? He had done it once and he would do it again.

However, what lengths would Sir Wintt go to this time? Would he abduct someone else to make another trade? Or would there be bloodshed? Wolfram did not know. And frankly, he didn't really want to.

Wolfram let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe if he were lucky he wouldn't dream. Not that he even had a chance to...

The former prince froze. Heavy footsteps were coming towards the room. He hoped that it was just someone walking past. Unfortunately, luck hadn't been on his side lately. Wolfram found it extremely hard not to cover his eyes with his arm when light flooded the room. However, it was even harder not move when he heard the voice of the man he wished dead.

"Ah, my dear little Wolf." Sir Wintt said kneeling next to Wolfram. His vile breath made the blonde want to vomit. "It looks like Alphonse done a good job of healing up that pretty body of yours."

_Just breathe. He'll have no interest in you if he thinks you're asleep. _Wolfram told himself suppressing the urge to get up and hit the red-haired man. A callus covered hand cupped his cheek.

"Iknow you're _awake._" Sir Wintt whispered in Wolfram's ear. "Open your eyes or I might just have to do something _unseemly _to your sleeping body."

Wolfram's eyes snapped open and he pushed away Sir Wintt with his good arm. He sat up too quickly and had to fall back against the wall for support.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Wolfram snarled. He wasn't going to allow Sir Wintt to do such horrible things to him again. He would not let _anyone _force him to do those things again.

"But touching you is so…_wonderful._" Sir Wintt said standing up and looking down on Wolfram.

"Leave me alone, bastard!" Wolfram yelled at the redhead. He quickly regretted his words when Sir Wintt grabbed his broken arm and pulled him towards himself.

"'_Just let Greta go and you can have me'_. That is exactly what _**you **_said." Sir Wintt reminded Wolfram, his face so close that the latter that he could feel his breath against his face. "I let that brat go safely, so I plan on making sure you keep your side of the deal."

Wolfram put all the strength he could into lifting his leg and kicking Sir Wintt in the stomach, only to have the human man grab it and push him onto the bed. "How dare you call my daughter a brat!" Wolfram exclaimed, trying to get up. Sir Wintt shoved him, sending him back onto the bed coughing.

"I'll call her what I want." Sir Wintt told Wolfram angrily. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Wolfram backed away in agony. He knew that look in Sir Wintt's eyes. He was able to escape that look once, but he didn't know if he could again. His left arm was in a sling, he was sure that he had fractured ribs and a fractured ankle as well. Ever fibre in his body hurt each time he moved. So yes, he knew he wouldn't escape this time. However, that didn't stop him from trying.

Ignoring the pain he was in, Wolfram tried to escape to the left, but before he could pass Sir Wintt had grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the floor. The air left Wolfram's lungs for a moment when he hit the stone floor. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sir Wintt said mockingly, looking at his prisoner gasping for breath on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the former prince by his golden locks, roughly yacking his head up so their faces were close. "You don't think a few tears and a bit of pain is going to stop me, do you?" Sir Wintt's smile widened when a tear fell from Wolfram's eye. Using his free arm he supported the rest of Wolfram's body and he laid him down on the bed.

"Don't you just look cute?" Wolfram cradled his left arm, looking fearfully up at Sir Wintt. The redhead looked the way a predator looked at his prey. He inched closer to Wolfram, who knew he needed to think of something…quick.

"W-Wait!" Wolfram said to Sir Wintt, his voice trembled slightly. This was the last thing he wanted to say, but he needed to somehow buy some time.

Sir Wintt stopped and looked the boy under him.

"I-I" _Swallow your pride. Just say it. It doesn't matter how much of a lie it is, just as long as it gets him to leave me alone._

"_I-I want this…" _Sir Wintt surprised looked at Wolfram questionably.

"Oh really?" Sir Wintt smirked. "You've been fighting me all this time and only a few minutes ago you tried to run away from me. Why do you want it oh so suddenly?"

Wolfram breathed, trying to calm down. This wasn't going to work if it looked like he was itching to run away. He had to pretend, but god was it hard.

"I-I was trying to f-fight it…" Wolfram said slowly. He had to figure this out as he went along with it. "I-I mean, I've tried to fight my a-attraction to y-you all this time but can't. And I was scared too. I-I've never done it before."

Wolfram really felt like punching the smug look off Sir Wintt's face right now, even if he was the reason it was there. He couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment though.

_You could have hit him over the head with one of the objects on the table next to you, idiot. _A voice in Wolfram's head told him. He didn't really have time to argue with himself.

Sir Wintt leaned down and whispered in Wolfram's ear. "I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

_God you're gullible. _Wolfram held in the sudden urge to laugh at the man. He jolted his head to the side when he felt a tongue on his earlobe.

"Wait!"

Sir Wintt was starting to get angry now. He propped himself up and looked down at Wolfram threateningly. "Didn't you just say that _you _wanted _this_?"

"But…But I'm not ready!" Sir Wintt narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Mentally or physically…Please, at least let my body heal…"

"Why should I when I can just take you now?"

Wolfram looked Sir Wintt in the eye. "If you let my body heal then I'll do anything you want. Everything you want." Wolfram watched Sir Wintt ponder on the idea. For a moment, he thought he wouldn't take the offer, but then the weight on his body suddenly began to lift. Sir Wintt sat on the edge of the bed with his hand to his chin.

"Alright, Wolfram. I'll wait for your injuries to heal. After all, Alphonse said that it'll only take a few days to heal you…" A small cry escaped Wolfram's lips when Sir Wintt grabbed his collar again and roughly pulled him forward. "But if you're lying to me my dear Wolfram, not only will I make sure it's hell for you…I'll let my boys have a turn too." The redhead let go of his collar.

Wolfram didn't move, or even breathe until Sir Wintt had left the room. His mind raced with a hundred thoughts per second. He had escaped Sir Wintt's unsavory plans once more, this time by a lie he might greatly regret. He didn't know what else to do though, there was no way that he could have taken down Sir Wintt physically and ran in his condition.

Wolfram looked at the light orange glow of a houseki stone. It was a weak one, but strong enough so he couldn't obtain his full strength for long.

Wolfram laughed lightly remembering how gullible Sir Wintt was. Those sounds of laughter soon became cries of sorrow. He buried his head into the pillow to muffle the noise.

There were so many 'what if's' going through the former prince's mind. What if Yuuri didn't find him this time? What if no one could find him, or he couldn't escape? Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. They only caused him to sob harder.

* * *

_**Could Wolfie be anymore OOC? I don't know where that come from, I just let the ideas flow dude. (Totally the reason why I have no idea what's going on in my other stories)**_

_**All of your reviews made me smile like an idiot. **_

_**Dieanneace, your review reminded me of this one time when my mum I was trying to wake me up, I threatened to bite and hissed...Lets blame the fact I read the KKM fic with Yuuri being an exchange student and Wolfram being a vampire and stuff . Such a good story not even finished T^T**_

_**Oh, has anyone ever gone through their old emails or stories and cried? I did...the other day. I LITERALLY DID CRY It was so sad. Those old A.T.O.M stories I use to write...*shudders* **_

_**ANYWAY~! **_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T THROW STUFF AT ME~**_

_***Hands out cookies* **_

_**Seeya later~ Goodnight~ BAII!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everybody! It's me again, the girl with a cupcake obsession. Don't think I'm kidding, although I say I just love cupcakes...my mum said I'm obsessed..._**

**_Anywho~ _**

**_IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE! __THROW __YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR AND YELL HELL YEAH! _**

**_~!_Me doesn't own Kyo Kara Maoh...be thankful_!~_**

* * *

"How could this happen! How could he still have my little boy?!" Lady Cheri fell onto her knees sobbing. She had truly hoped, believed that Yuuri and the others would come home with victory.

"Lady Cheri, please calm do-" The former queen interrupted Gunter.

"Don't you _**dare **_tell me to calm down." Lady Cheri said turning her Gunter and glaring at him. It was very clear that her son inherited the trait from her. "Wolfram, my son, _my youngest son, _should be home. He shouldn't have even been kidnapped! It was the Noble's and my fault! He had nothing to do with the Wintt situation!"

Lady Cheri clenched one hand and put the other over her face sobbing. "He had nothing to do with this…"

Yuuri watched Conrad lean down to comfort his mother. He too wanted to somehow bring comfort to her so she wouldn't feel so sorrowful, but he couldn't. Before departing to go after Sir Wintt, Yuuri had told Lady Cheri that he would bring Wolfram back, something he didn't do. Comforting words like "it'll be alright" or "we'll find him" would just be empty words, promises that he might not be able to keep. Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but the painful truth was that maybe he wouldn't be able to make things right, maybe he wouldn't be able to save Wolfram.

Conrad helped his mother onto her feet, the sobs she was trying to fight racking her body.

"Mother, Wolfram wouldn't want you to be doing this," Conrad told her in a soft voice. "He would want you to keep hoping."

Lady Cheri inhaled a shaky breath and accepted the handkerchief Gunter was offering to her. She wiped away her tears, holding in the ones that dared to also fall.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for my outburst…please excuse me." Lady Cheri bowed then turned towards the door.

"Mother, would you like me to come with you?" Conrad asked her. Lady Cheri faced him, smiling sadly.

"Thank you for offering Conrart, but I must be alone right now." She kissed his cheek before taking her leave. The room became silent for a moment.

"She's been holding in her emotions." Gunter commented. "The latest news about Wolfram was just too much for her…"

Yuuri sat down. "Has there been any more news from Gwendal?"

Gunter shook his head. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, there hasn't been."

Yuuri rested his head on the back of his chair while staring at the ceiling. "Wintt's men haven't said anything at all?"

"No. None of them are talking."

Yuuri pushed himself forward and looked at the two other men. "If none of them are talking, how are we going to find Wintt and Wolfram?"

"There are still some soldiers searching-"

"They've been searching for hours!" Yuuri abruptly stood up. "If they were in the areathey would have been found by now!"

"But your Majesty-"

"But nothing! We should be interrogating the men instead! God it seems like I'm the only one-"

"Enough Yuuri."

Yuuri and Gunter both turned their attention to Conrad. His arms were cross and he wore a serious expression, and he had just used the King's name and told him enough. He looked like he was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, we _all _know how much you want to find Wolfram, Yuuri. You may not think it, but we do too. Mother is worried sick that she might lose her youngest son, Greta is worried about losing a parent, and although Gwendal isn't showing it, even he is petrified about losing our brother. So stop acting like no one else is worried, because we all are and we all want to find him as badly as you do and make Wintt pay for what he's done." Yuuri was so stunned by Conrad's words that he didn't even notice Gunter nod his head to the brunette and leave the room. The young king was silent.

Conrad leaned down on the desk and looked at Yuuri at eye level.

"I just….."

"You feel guilty." Conrad told him. He knew what the double black was like. "You feel guilty, worried and your pained by the thought that Wolfram won't be found. It's understandable Yuuri, it really is, but that doesn't mean that you can act on your emotions. You are the King and you need to learn to stay calm in these situations. I'm not saying that you should become a solemn man who shows now emotion, but don't let your emotions control all your actions. Yuuri, the exact thing Wintt wants you to do is that."

"_I want your pain. Taking Lord Von Bielefelt away from you gave me that." _Conrad was right. That was exactly what the enemy wanted.

"How am I meant to deal with it then? I can't...I can't hide my emotions as well as you all can." Yuuri admitted clenching at his pant leg.

"And that's one of the things that make you a good King. You're not afraid to show your emotions and feelings about certain things." Conrad told him. "But there is a time for that, and a time when you can't let your emotions control you."

"But Conrad, it's not just about Wolfram."

"What else is it about then?"

"Why did Sir Wintt have all of those men fighting for him? He had a whole army…why?" Yuuri questioned. "And the night that we met in the forest, I don't know, there was just this glint in his eye like he was planning something more."

Conrad thought about it for a moment. He had wondered about it also. It wasn't like Sir Wintt had a small following or anything, there were at least one hundred men that fought, and that wasn't even including the men that had stayed behind in the mine and the ones that had escaped.

"What if Wintt is starting something bigger…?" Yuuri wondered aloud.

"Are you worried about Wintt starting a war?"

"Conrad, what if he is planning on going to war with us? I have no idea how to deal with something like that. And even if I did, I'm against war…"

"Are you against war when Wintt is your enemy?"

"I don't care who my enemy is! I am against war no matter what!"

Conrad stood up straight before speaking again. "We don't even know yet if there will be a war. But even if there will be, we will plan what to do when it happens. You shouldn't worry yourself with something that might not happen at all."

Yuuri sighed and stood up also. Conrad was right, a war might not happen, there had been no proof or suggestion of one happening. The only thing that gave Yuuri the idea was that there were so many men in the mine and on the battlefield. It was just paranoia, his mind tricking him from the lack of sleep...or at least he hoped it was just that.

"I'm sorry Conrad...I really didn't mean to sound like I was the only one that cared, Wolfram's your brother after all. You're probably more worried than I am..."

Conrad shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me, You Majesty; the concern for Wolfram is getting to all of us."

Yuuri tried to give Conrad even a small, sad smile, but couldn't even manage that, so he decided to go and see someone who he knew would cheer him up with her positivity.

"I think I'll go and see how Greta is doing…" Yuuri said walking around the desk. He stopped in front of his godfather. "Thanks Conrad for telling me. I really didn't mean to." Conrad smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know. And don't worry so much…We're going to find Wolfram, and Wintt will get what's coming to him."

Yuuri said nothing more and left the office quietly, leaving Conrad alone in the office. The brunette didn't feel the urge to follow him because he knew that the King would be safe with the increased amount of guards patrolling the castle.

Once alone, the exhausted soldier sat down in one of the wooden chairs and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted physically _and _emotionally. Yuuri was right, he did hide is emotions well.

In the last few days, Conrad hadn't had any sleep at all. He had spent his nights either searching, or planning and discussing the situation with Gwendal and Gunter. Also he knew that even if he wasn't doing those things, he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how tired he was. His little brother was missing and a prisoner to a man someone could only describe as evil. Not only that, but Gwendal had told him that the kind of condition their brother was in…

"_He looked like he had just fought in a battlefield; he was bruised, beaten and covered in blood." _Conrad remembered his older brother telling him. Moreover, it was something that Gunter had told him that disturbed him…

"_Wintt held him so possessively. His arm was holding Wolfram tightly and kept his face close to his. I think Wintt might have abducted Wolfram for more reasons than to cause Lady Cheri and the family…" _Just the mere idea of such a thing made Conrad's blood boil. He certainly knew where Yuuri was coming from, and for him the hatred was since this was his _**little brother**_ someone he naturally wanted to protect and keep from harm.

Conrad forced his body up, walked over to the window, and looked out into the gardens. As he put his hand over his mouth as he let out a trembling breath.

And as much as he fought them, _there was one tear that managed to escape._

* * *

**_Yeah so...not much happens in this chapter, eh? Well I couldn't think of anything to fill in the time, so Conrad telling Yuuri off! Hooray for (Kinda) OOCness!_**

**_OMG, I frikkin loved your reactions from the last chapter! XD Really, you all made me so happy with your table flipping stuff XD_**

**_Oh Sawer Fan, you would like to know about Moon? Well I have to say SOMETHING about her in this story because she can't exactly disappear...or can she? XD Yeah I'm still deciding if she's going to make an appearance..or disappears...I dunno, she might just be mentioned *shrugs*_**

**_IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND SO HOOOOOOOT. Actually it's only Autumn, but I live in a small house with the living room and the kitchen in the same area and no hallway...the fireplace makes this place feel like I'm standing in the sun on a Australian summer day..._**

**_This girl is on fire~_**

**_Okay I'm done XD No judging~ _**

**_BTW, the next chapter should be about Wolfie dear...Poor little brat might actually get a break from the Rat Bastard for once..._**

**_HAVE A GOOD EASTER GUYS~ DRIVE SAFELY ON THE ROADS~ MAKE SURE TO DRIVE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD...YOU KNOW, THE _LEFT SIDE~**

**_*Hands out chocolate eggs and chocolate crackles (My Aussie pals know what I'm talking ab-Did I seriously just type PALS? -.-" Just take the yummy Easter food already...)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_UPDATED! I ACTUALLY UPDATED QUICKLY! YAY ME!_**

**_Wow...this is the highlight of my day? I updated early? I should probably do something with my life other than drawing, writing and playing sims all day -.-"_**

**_So when I posted the last chapter I started his one straight away because I had the whole thing plotted in my head...Yay me for actually knowing what's going on! _**

**_..._**

**_Everyone, I present to you Wolfie._**

**_$#!~I DO NOT OWN KKM~!#$_**

* * *

_"Take back what you said about my wife!"  
_

_"Make me!"_

Wolfram's closed eyes twitched at the sudden loud yells and thuds coming from outside his prison room. He had to force his eyes open even though he felt like slipping back into his slumber. His eyes felt sore and raw from crying himself to sleep, but he was at least thankful that he had gotten some sleep without something happening to him. However, panic quickly set in when he felt something around his legs, stomach and neck.

"The hell?" Wolfram tried to move, but noticed that a leather band also tied down his right arm. The only thing free was his left arm, but that wasn't much help with it being broken and in a sling. He tried desperately to pull his non-injured arm free, but could not. The panic only became worse.

_Oh Gods, no. He said he wouldn't do anything! _A small voice inside of Wolfram told him it was his own fault for trusting the rat bastard in the first place. He tried to thrash around, but stopped immediately with a cry of pain. It was painful to breathe in thanks to his fractured ribs. Thrashing around with several injuries was not a good idea.

_Okay, calm down, hurting yourself anymore isn't going to help…you need to think this through. _Wolfram wasn't given much time to think as within a few seconds he heard the bolts to his door unlock. His heart raced inside his chest. He did the quickest thing he could think of. He pretended to be asleep.

Wolfram's throat tightened, his beating heart slammed against his aching chest. It was getting hard to breathe now. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, but there was something different. _The footsteps sounded light. _

"It's really you." Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at the person at the bottom of the bed in amazement. It was someone Wolfram knew and did not expect in such a place as this.

The person at the end of the bed was a boy roughly thirty years younger than Wolfram. His light blonde hair brushed his shoulders and his bangs covered his right eye. His leafy green non-covered eye stared at Wolfram with equal amount of surprise. He almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Cecil, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked the young boy he had known since he was a young child. Cecil was a healer mazoku, and according to what Wolfram had learnt, Sir Wintt despised _all_ mazoku.

The boy called _Cecil _quickly overcame his shock. He went over to the straps around Wolfram's knees, and began undoing them while mumbling something to himself. He didn't answer the older mazoku's question until he had finished untying him.

"Lord Wolfram, I hoped that it really wasn't you." As Wolfram sat up, he heard the boy sniff lightly. Cecil had always been a soft boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cecil, what are _you _doing in this _here_?"

The younger boy wiped away a tear with his long, draped sleeve. "I-I'm here with father."

Wolfram's brows rose in surprise. "Your Father Sir Adolf is here?" Cecil nodded. "Why?"

"Because he wants to fight the mazoku…even if we ourselves are also part of the race. He believes that if it wasn't for a battle that the mazoku started, Mama and Elsa wouldn't have been traveling in that carriage and died in the crash..." Cecil held back another tear and Wolfram couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Cecil was a shy, kind natured boy who was against violence and war unless it was completely necessary…in many ways he was like the current King Yuuri.

"I was ordered by my father to come here to heal what he called, and please forgive me for saying this Lord Wolfram, 'a worthless mazoku royal'." Well it wasn't the worse thing Wolfram had been called. "On my way here I was told that it was in fact you, but I didn't want to believe it…"

Wolfram now understood why he was strapped down instead of being weakened by houseki , Sir Wintt obviously wanted to have Wolfram healed quickly so he could have his way with him. Still, the idea that Cecil, such a young, innocent child was being made to work for that horrid man made Wolfram hate him more than he already did, and Wolfram had thought that he couldn't hate that man anymore.

"Originally Mr Alphonse Weinz was going to heal your injuries, but father told Sir Wintt that I could heal you quicker." Cecil looked down at his robe covered feet. "However, if I heal you, then bad things will happen, and I don't want you to be any more hurt than you already are…"

_Lord, this child has the heart and mind of Yuuri…_Wolfram thought. It was good to see that there was someone in this world like the King. Just before Wolfram could say something to Cecil, two intimidating, brawny men raged through the door. They were obviously twins as both of them shared the same structure and physical traits. Both of them were bald, wore the same clothes and bore large visible scars on their tattoo-covered arms. In one of the men's hands was a houseki stone, which both boys could feel the effects of almost instantly. The one without the stone stormed over to Cecil and grabbed him by his shirt roughly.

"The hell did ya until him for, you scrawny little brat?"

Fighting past the effects of the houseki, Wolfram stood up. "Let him go!

The man holding Cecil raised his eyebrow at Wolfram. He let out a dark husky chuckle. "Hey Heinrich, do you think I should listen to the mazoku swine?" The man asked his brother_._ Instead of saying anything, the man's twin shared an equally wicked smirk and ran over to Wolfram, his hand diving for the former prince's abdomen. Luckily, Wolfram saw what he was going to do, and while trying not to use his injured ankle too much; he was able to leap to the side, narrowly avoiding the man's fist.

"Still has some fight in 'im!" Cecil winced as the twin holding him yelled near his ear.

Heinrich snarled and grabbed something out of his pocket and placed it over his knuckles. It was a knuckle brass with four silver spikes on it that looked like claws.. "Not for long…"

The man ran towards Wolfram again, and this time the blonde didn't move quite quick enough. The silver claws slashed a deep wound into his shoulder. The former prince wanted to cry out, but just let out a loud grunt through his clenched teeth instead. He could taste the metallic flavour of his blood in his mouth from biting his lip. Wolfram only wanted to scream more when the man grabbed him by his injured shoulder and threw him onto the bed, tying him down again. He saved the strap around his neck for last.

"You listen here you little shit." The man's tattooed hand tightened the scrap around Wolfram's neck, making it so he could hardly breathe. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, ya ain't gonna win. Sir Wintt's got a whole army ready to attack that fucking country of yours." He tightened it more, cutting off Wolfram's air supply completely. "And you know what? I don't think that _kind hearted _king's even got the _balls _to fight."

_Bastard, how dare you say that. _Wolfram's hands desperately grasped the sheet of the bed. He could see the edges of his vision going black, Cecil's yells and protests beginning to go faint. Suddenly the leather strap loosened and air rushed into his lungs. He breathed heavily. While he lied almost motionless on the bed, the man that had almost choked him to death turned to Cecil.

"Alright, now you also listen. If I come in here and find that you've untied his straps again, I will not only kill you like I almost did to that brat, but I will also cut off your fucking head and send it to your grandparents as a little present. Do you understand?" Cecil nodded his head rapidly. "Good."

The silent one of the two twins shoved Cecil to Wolfram's bedside. "You better heal 'im up, or Sir Wintt ain't gonna be happy with the lot of us."

Cecil stayed still, he didn't even breathe until the mazoku hating twins had left the room. Once they did, he turned to Wolfram, who seemed to had recovered from what had just happened.

"Ylord Wolfram! Are you breathing okay? Can you speak?"

Wolfram breathed in deeply one last time. "I-I'll be fine." He hissed when he moved his shoulder. Cecil grabbed his bag, looking for bandages.

"A-An army…Sir Wintt's going to attack Shin Makoku…" Wolfram said trying to ignore the pain. Cecil returned to his side with several things in his small arms.

"Have you heard anything about it?"

The young boy solemnly nodded as he placed the bandages and other things he needed on the table. "I heard father speaking to Sir Wintt about it yesterday. Someone else was there, but I don't know who…he said that everything's prepared."

Wolfram stared at the ceiling. It had played on his thoughts that maybe Sir Wintt would attack the castle, but that man said _country. _Somehow, Sir Wintt had gathered an army that was obviously large enough to attack the country.

"When I go back to my room, I'm going to write a letter to his Majesty, informing him where you are …" Cecil told Wolfram while cleaning his shoulder wound. The blonde winced when Cecil put antiseptic on it. It stung greatly.

"But how will you send it?" Wolfram asked.

"Father is in charge of one of the larger parties searching for you. He's been called to the castle by Lord Gunter to discuss further plans of your search. I will be going with him."

Wolfram let out an 'oh' and then told him, "Just be careful, alright? Your grandfather Lord Von Gyllenhall has already lost his daughter; he wouldn't want to lose you as well."

Cecil looked at Wolfram. It was true; his grandfather Lord Von Gyllenhall had lost his daughter, Cecil's mother, and his granddaughter in a carriage crash. Ever since that day he had become more protective of Cecil, and treasured him more than anything else. If Cecil was to die, then his grandfather would grief deeply.

Cecil smiled. "I will. Thank you for your concern Lord Wolfram." His hair fell away from the side of his face, revealing that his right eye was a different colour to his left. Instead of leafy green, it was bright sky blue.

Wolfram once again looked up at the ceiling. He knew that he acted bratty and selfish a lot of the time, but he did actually care about the safety of others greatly, especially when they were risking themselves for him…

Maybe by this time tomorrow he could be home with his family around him. Maybe this time tomorrow he would have his adopted daughter in his arms, reassuring her that he's fine and read her one of Anissina's story books. Maybe he and Yuuri will be able to talk about what _almost _happened in the garden after the ball.

_**Just because something almost happened between you two after the ball, doesn't mean that he loves you. **_Wolfram mentally argued with the voice inside his head. However, deep down he knew that he shouldn't hope too much as he knew that hoping for something like that only ended in heartbreak when it involved the king.

* * *

**_Ooh~ War~ Lovely~_**

**_So Cecil...I so wanna draw him right now, I can just imagine his cute little face ;3; _**

**_OH MY GAWD, MY CAT IS SLEEPING IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW AND HIS FEET ARE TWITCHING AND BASICALLY JUMPING AROUND! IT'S SO FRIKKIN ADORABLE AND I WANT TO LAUGH SO MUCH!_**

**_OH! Have any of you guys seen the new Spiderman movie?! That is so frikkin awesome...I wanted to jump around when it finished because it was so good. .those graphics 0.0_**

**_Anyway, HAPPY ANZAC DAY EVERYONE! Though it'll be over in a few minutes..._**

**_Next chapter should be about Yuuri...HOPEFULLY YOUR KING IN SHINING BLACK ARMOR WILL SAVE YOU WOLFIE~_**

**_Mockery is fun._**

**_I'm gonna go now...*hands out cupcakes and ANZAC biscuits*_**

**_OH GAWD HE'S STILL DOING IT! NOAH YOUR TOO ADORABLE, I _**


End file.
